fan_fiction_libraryfandomcom-20200215-history
The Last War/Issue 8
On Jeremy's third day of school in grade 12, he had a Social Studies test. He was the first one done. Just as most of the student's finished, they hear an announcement. "Due to a new found disease, we ask with teachers' permission, all student's are to be let home early today," the principal says. Well then," says the teacher. "Everyone get your things, class dismissed." There is some cheering over the news. Jeremy walks down to his locker and undoes his combination lock. He gets it on the third or fourth try because it's only his third day. He devoted one shelf to binders, one to textbooks, and one to miscellaneous items. "Jeremiah!" Jeremy's friend, Brody, calls. "What's for homework?" Jeremy tells him, grabs his math textbook and binder, then leaves. "See ya, mate," Brody calls. Jeremy walks a plain street, sees plain buildings, the only thing he wants to see is his home. He does his everyday route, coming to an alley way he always goes through. He doesn't see Neville, but Neville see's him. CLONK! He hits him over the head with a bat. He drags him out the other side of the alley and puts him in the trunk of his car. Aaron sits in the passenger seat in tears. He wipes his eyes as Neville enters the car. They drive for about 15 minutes, Aaron trying not to cry again. When they get to the laboratory, Neville grabs the unconscious body and drags it in. "Finally a use for the third corridor!" Neville says happily. This is before Ethan found them, so that is the reason he has no knowledge of Jeremy. Aaron follows Neville up the stairs and into the second corridor, into the secret room, down the stairs, into the third. "Why is there a dentist chair in here?" Aaron asks, turning on the dim light. "This is the inspiration for the plan," Neville says, hoisting Jeremy into the chair. "This right here is our human stress ball." "What do you mean by that?" Aaron asks. "We knew this disease would come. There's gonna be a lot of stress. Cut off a hand, take out an eye, all stress revilers," Neville says. 'He's insane!' Aaron thinks. "We each get an eyeball," Neville says, as if this is normal. "Don't tell Keith, Sam, Allan or his family about this. OK?" They walk back up, sadness building up inside Aaron. "Where were you?" Keith asks. "Just," Neville pauses. "Out." ---- Everyone was settled into the boat. Mike, or as they call him 'Big Mike', was a very kind man. They realized the crow's nest works as a lookout tower. Keith had somehow hid a bag full of weapons from the group. The hiding was not intentional, just the lack of intelligence from the group. Keith was lookout for most of the time, any other time it was Brent. They found that a good way because they both served in the military. One day Brent wasn't up to it and neither was Keith. Therefore, they asked Spencer. "Spencer," Keith says to him. "Could you cover watch today?" "Yea," Spencer answers. Keith passes Spencer a rifle from the bag. "Be careful," Keith warns. Spencer holds the gun under his armpit and climbs the latter. When he gets to the top, he looks through the scope. "Keith?" Axel asks. "Yea?" “Spencer was starting to not act like a sociopath because he didn’t have a loaded gun,” Axel says. “And you gave him a loaded gun. See what I’m saying?” "He'll be fine," Keith says back. After only a little while, Spencer notices something. BANG! He fires. "There's someone in the woods!" he yells. "Fuck you mother fucker!" Keith runs over. "Spencer calm-" he starts. "Wait. What the fuck?! There's someone in the woods?!" "Yea!" Spencer calls down, looking down the scope. "I see plywood, too!" Spencer shoots towards the woods again. "I see you mother fucker! You better run or you're fucking dead!" he shouts. Spencer climbs down, faster and carefuler than last time. Keith grabs the assault rifle off his back and runs with Spencer into the woods. "Come on, mate. They didn't do anything. We're not killing them yet," Keith says. Spencer pays attention to the word 'yet' in that sentence. "We only want them to leave us alone." Vytass and Candice run to the end of the plywood walkway they built. Vytass jumps to the next tree. Candice hesitates, but makes the jump. "Sean, Dominic, Christian, come on! We don't have time!" Vytass says. Dominic jumps. Then Sean. Christian tries to but falls at least 15 feet straight down. "AAGGHHH!" he screams in pain. Keith tries to help him as Spencer aims the gun at the other members. BANG! He fires, but misses. "Stay the fuck away!" Spencer screams. ---- "Are those guys crazy?!" Sean asks. "They looked fine," Dominic says. "Might have been that one dude," Candice says. They all stopped at four close trees. "Climb down," Vytass commands. "We can run the path." They run down the narrow path when they reach the bridge. They don't think just run. Lack of food resulted in everyone being extremely light. Therefore, they ran across no problem. They walk a little while longer and find Woody's body lying on the ground. "Probably killed this poor guy," Vytass says. "Venn, no time for sorrow," Sean says. They half walk, half run into the city. They walk until they see a man having a smoke. "Hello?" Candice says. "Hi," the man answers quietly. It's Aaron. Not much of a surprise, he's outside the lab. The thing he can't say is Neville got him to retrieve people to help kill Raymond, Spencer and the group. Aaron doesn't like this. He doesn't even smoke, Neville made him. "Why don't you come in?" Aaron asks. They agree and Aaron puts out the cigarette with his foot coughing. They walk up the lab stairs, Aaron almost crying when they pass the third corridor. With a little talking, they realize it's the same group. The major hint was Keith and Ethan, one of a kind where they were. Neville walks into his room and pulls out 4 guns. "These are for you," Neville says. "They are dangerous and we need to protect ourselves." He gives one to Vytass. The next to Candice. The next to Sean. The last to Dominic. "You know where these fuckers are, right?" Sam asks, now accepting Neville's ways. "Yea, let's go," Vytass says. "Tomorrow," Neville says. "They'll suspect us today." "Where can we sleep?" Candice asks. "The second corridor," Neville says. ---- "Fuck!" Alexander exclaims. "Matthew and Shane still aren't back. It's been a week, maybe more." "They're probably dead," Gabriel says. "I know that," Alexander says. "We need to find the fuckers who killed them." "Let's just look at the warehouse," Eric suggests. "We're a military group of six," Alexander says. "One of them HAS to be dead." "Didn't Matthew shoot Jasper?" Eric asks. "Yea, but Matthew and Shane ain't no bad shots," Alexander says. "Let's go to the warehouse, maybe there's a sign or something," Gabriel says. They walk from their camp to the city. They then walk across the city, armed, to the warehouse. "It's locked," Eric says. "I can tell it's fucking locked," Alexander says. "If you're not gonna be helpful shut your damn mouth." They don't hesitate, they just shoot the chains. They open the doors and they enter the warehouse. "Fuck!" Alexander exclaims. "We lost them, they didn't kill ONE," Gabriel says. "Wait," Eric says. "Shane's blood makes a path." They look and notice the blood from a deceased Shane, marking a path where Raymond and Jason had left. "Nice one," Alexander beams. "You're my favorite." They follow the blood into the city. "Wow, Shane really IS better dead," Gabriel jokes. Alexander stops in his tracks. "What?" Alexander asks. "I was making a joke," Gabriel says back. "That was really fucking disrespectful," Alexander says. "Next time think before you-" "Please," Eric cuts in. "Let's keep going." They walk some more. Occasionally, Alexander goes out of his way to glare at Gabriel. Alexander, Gabriel and Eric know nobody really liked Shane, but Alexander likes to torment people. Jasper and Shane had very little respect. The members liked Jasper and didn't like Alexander, but never said that out loud. "Oh my god!" Eric says. "The blood stops in the middle of the city!" Alexander exclaims. "This is where we fucking started!" Category:The Last War Category:Issues Category:Monkey Ivan Category:The Last War Issues